superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Centennial Summer (1946 film) Credits
Opening Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Walt Disney presents *"Centennial Summer" *Based on Centennial Summer by Albert E. Idell *In Cinecolor *A Famous Studios Production *With The Talents of: **Jeanne Crain as Julia Rogers (singing voice was dubbed by Louanne Hogan) **Cornel Wilde as Philippe Lascalles (singing voice was dubbed by Ben Gage) **Linda Darnell as Edith Rogers (singing voice was dubbed by Kay St. Germain Wells) **William Eythe as Ben Phelps **Walter Brennan as Jesse Rogers **Constance Bennett as Zenia Lascalles **Dorothy Gish as Mrs. Rogers **Barbara Whiting as Susanna Rogers **Larry Stevens as Richard Lewis Esq. **Kathleen Howard as Deborah **Buddy Swan as Dudley Rogers **Charles Dingle as J.P. Snodgrass **Avon Long as Specialty Dancer ("Cindarella Sue") **Gavin Gordon as Mr. Trowbridge, Railway president **Reginald Sheffield as President Ulysses S. Grant *Story: Homer Brightman, Dick Huemer, Dick Kinney, John Walbridge, Johnny Jensen, Tom Oreb, Dick Shaw, Eric Gurney, Sylvia Holland, T. Hee, Ed Penner, Dick Kelsey, Jim Bodrero, Roy Williams, Jesse Marsh, Erwin Graham, Xavier Atencio *Art Supervision: Mary Blair, Elmer Plummer, John Hench *Supervising Animators: Willard Bowskey, Myron Waldman, Thomas Johnson, David Tendlar, James Culhane, H.C. Ellison, Stan Quackenbush, Graham Place *Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Character Animation: Orestes Calpini, Alfred Eugster, James Davis, Arnold Gillespie, Nicholas Tafuri, George Germanetti, Carl Meyer, Frank Endres, Otto Feuer, William Henning, Thomas Moore, Joseph Oriolo, Bob Wickersham, Abner Kneitel, Irving Spector, Louis Zukor, Nelson Demorest, Harold Walker, Joseph D'Igalo, Sam Stimson, Thomas Golden, Reuben Grossman, Lod Rossner, George Sheehan, Dick Williams, Hal Seeger, Winfield Hoskins, George Waiss, Anthony Di Paola, John Walworth, Bill Littlejohn, Tony Pabian, Don Williams, Stephen Muffati, Ed Love, Michael Lah, Seymour Kneitel, Ben Clopton, Bernard Garbutt, Frank Kelling, Lillian Friedman *Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd, Andy Engman, Brad Case, Don Patterson *Layout: Saul Bass, Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Al Zinnen, Ed Benedict, Charles Philippi, Johnny Jensen, Don Da Gradi, Lance Nolley, Charles Payzant, John Niendorff *Color Consultant: Mique Nelson *Background: Claude Coats, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Al Dempster, Ralph Hulett, Alan Maley Thelma Witmer, Merle Cox, Jimi Trout *Music Directors: Scott Bradley, Charles Wolcott *Associates: Ken Darby, Oliver Wallace, Edward Plumb, Paul Smith *Songs by: **"The Right Romance", "All Through the Day" and "Cinderella Sue" - Ray Gilbert, Eliot Daniel **"Up with the Lark" and "In Love in Vain" - Allie Wrubel, Bobby Worth *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Titles by: Saul Bass *Process Effects: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: C.O. Slyfield, Robert O. Cook *Sound Effects Editor: Fred MacAlpin *Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Thomas Scott *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Copyright MCMXLVI Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 8282 *RCA Sound System *Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor *Produced by: Fred Qrimby *Directed by: Tex Avery *Production Supervisor: Joe Grant Ending Titles *The End Category:Famous Studios Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G